


Can't Smile Without You

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Brief none explicit mention of Aaron's past, Brother/Sister Love, Came from watching preview clip, Gen, M/M, Some angst, Spoilers, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: 'The sadness in her brother’s voice hit deep and Liv dropped her head as it suddenly dawned on her; there was a lot Alex didn’t know.'Liv worries about Aaron after everything with Adam.





	Can't Smile Without You

School bag immediately dumped at the door, Liv crossed the room and plonked down next to her brother on the sofa.

Aaron looked up from his phone, “How was school?”

“Rubbish,” Liv shrugged, swinging her feet up onto the table and nudging Aaron up as she did, “Nothing unusual there.” She bit her lip and glanced across at Gerry, ”So. How was work?”

Aaron grunted, but Gerry had a big mouth, “He packed up Adam’s stuff,” he answered, gesturing at Aaron with a half-eaten sandwich.

Aaron glared at him, “It’s not like he’s going to be needing it, is it?”

Liv frowned, “Are you-"

“Look,” Aaron sighed, looking between his sister and her friend, “It’s just going to take some getting used to. I’m fine.”

Liv wasn’t convinced, but stayed quiet. Gerry, however, didn’t know the meaning of the word quiet, “I bet it’s quite cool being on the run.”

“Gerry!” Liv scolded. 

Aaron briefly closed his eyes, “Yeah, it’s not. Trust me.”

Gerry’s eyes lit up, “Are you telling me you’ve been on the run?” he took a big bite of his sandwich, “Hey, I bet the doc would find that sexy.”

“Will you shut-up,” Liv snapped, as Aaron quickly rose from the sofa and disappeared to the kitchen. Liv went to follow him, slapping Gerry’s knee, “Now look what you’ve done.”

“Sorry,” Gerry said, wiping bits of food falling from his mouth, “But he’s a mysterious man sometimes, your brother. He needs to start-"

“What?” Liv quirked her brow, “Telling everybody everything, like you?”

“I don’t-"

“Yesterday, I caught you telling David about your warts.”

“He had some good advice. He has one on his big toe.”

Liv rolled her eyes, “Yeah, well, David is…" She trailed off as she glanced over at Aaron; he was now nursing a drink at the kitchen table and looked lost to the world.

“Adam meant a lot to him,” Gerry said, in a rare moment of understanding. 

Liv nodded, “Like a brother.”

“He’s still got his sister though,” Gerry smiled encouragingly, “Go on.” He stood and made for the door, “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thanks,” Liv said sincerely. She took her breath and started towards the kitchen, stopping when she reached the other side of the table; she hated how young and fragile her brother looked. Aaron sensed her presence, 

“I’ll be ok, Liv,” he attempted a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes, “Lot to get my head round, that’s all.”

“Yeah,” Liv slid into a chair, Gerry’s words were playing on her mind, “You could try talking to Alex?”

Aaron shook his head, “He never met Adam, Liv." He rubbed a tired, heavy hand down his face, "He doesn’t know.”

The sadness in her brother’s voice hit deep and Liv dropped her head as it suddenly dawned on her; there was a lot Alex didn’t know. 

She thought back to the morning conversation and how Alex planned to cheer up her brother; well intentioned, but not suited to Aaron. 

She thought further back to conversations about families and how both she and Aaron had deflected questions about their Christmas’ as children. Alex looking between them like they were holding onto secrets. He’d never know how dark those secrets were. 

She thought back to her brother saying “finding a new bloke isn’t going to fix everything.”

_“Oh yeah, because I'm such a catch.”_

“Hey,” Aaron’s voice broke through. He reached across the table and nudged her chin, “I will be talking to my counsellor soon though, so don’t be worrying.”

Liv sniffed, “Does Alex know you see a counsellor?” Aaron flinched slightly and Liv felt guilty, “Sorry, I didn’t-"

“Right,” Aaron said, standing up and effectively ending the conversation, “Should we have tea here or see if we can get free grub off my mum?”

“Free grub” Liv answered flatly, watching her brother grab his keys. Feeling deflated by the way Aaron had avoided her question, she didn’t realise until she turned around that Aaron had accidently picked up her hoodie off the back of the chair instead of his own. 

Finding her brother struggling to put it on was far more amusing than it should have been.

“Liv. Liv!” Aaron was shouting, stuck inside the too small jumper, “I don’t know what’s-"

Liv moved quickly to rescue him, “That’s mine, you dingbat.”

“Oh,” Aaron said, now released and staring at the offending article; a grey hoodie with “Girl Power” emblazed in sequins on the front. He broke into a stupid grin, “Do they make this in my size?”

Liv laughed, “You are such a prat sometimes.”

Aaron glared at his sister for a second before twisting up the jumper, intentions very clear. 

“Don’t you dare,” Liv warned, already glancing round for a weapon of her own; she grabbed Aaron’s hoodie from the sofa.

“Don’t I dare, what?” Aaron teased and he quickly whipped the jumper at Liv’s legs. 

She jumped backwards with a bark of laughter, “Oh, it’s on.”

Fifteen minutes and a whole load of giggles later, Liv and Aaron were collapsed in an exhausted heap. Once their breathing had calmed down, Aaron nudged his sister, “Thanks.”

Liv scrunched up her nose, “I didn’t do anything.”

“Yes, you did,” Aaron smiled, “You’re just you.”

And Liv wasn’t sure what Aaron meant, or what she had done to make him smile, but she felt lighter and she smiled too.

…


End file.
